Against All Odds
by Black Shadow Fox Shaman
Summary: Against all odds he hoped to see her again but it turned out differently than he thought.


Against All Odds

A/N: One-shot. Its late and I couldn't sleep so I decided to write while listening to Against All Odds by: Phil Collins over and over again. So here it is Against All Odds.

Don't own Inuyasha blah blah... wish I did though

InuYasha bound and leapt through the woods. The fear of loosing her shook him more than he let on. Her scent was heavy on the wind. The scent of her and her blood made his heart stop and fear race through him wildly. Tears made clear streaks on his cheeks as he bound and leapt through the forest. Once he reached the clearing where she was he nearly died. There she was fighting with all her might against Naraku. Finally she managed to finish the evil hanyou off with her bow. The scent of blood was thick in the air. She turned around and smiled weakly at him. Blood was staining her outfit a dark crimson.

"No," he muttered. "Don't go..."

"Sorry Yasha, I never wanted this to happen..."

He rushed forward as her knees gave out. Catching her gently and lowering her to the ground. She was struggling for life.

"Don't go please," he begged.

"I'm sorry Yasha. I wanted us to live happily ever after."

"Be quiet you'll be fine."

"I can see it in your eyes and I can feel it."

"Save your strength."

"I have to tell you something important."

"What is it?"

"I..."

She died before she could impart her message.

InuYasha woke with a start. He hadn't dreamed of that in years. For once in five years he let his mind drift to the past. They had only been mates for a week before she was dragged in the well for 4 months and after that brought back. Only days later to be killed by Naraku.

"Kagome," he whispered into the night wind.

The God Tree rustled around him as if trying to comfort him. Something in the soothing motion of the trees lulled him into sleep again.

He walked through the white fog. Hope rose in him of who he'd meet here. And there she stood as she did the day she died. He rushed forward and wrapped his arms around her.

"Mate," he breathed.

"I don't have much time Yasha."

He loved that pet name she gave him.

"Why? Aren't I here with you forever?"

"I'm sorry love but you have a mission to complete before you can join me."

"I don't understand Kagome."

"Go into the well..."

"It locked me out the day you died."

"Because you were trying to forget."

"I wasn't..."

"Take the good with the bad Yasha."

"Kagome..."

She stopped him by placing her finger on his lips.

"Go through the well and follow you're nose to my room and there you'll find your mission, and my final gift to you. Take care of it for me will you?"

"Anything..."

"I love you. You'll know the truth when you get on the other side."

"And I you mate."

"I miss you Yasha and we'll meet again never fear."

"I love you..."

"Its time to go Yasha."

"No Kagome wait!"

"By my love and mate."

He was jerked awake by someone yelling his name. It was a very pregnant Sango.

"InuYasha! You up there?"

"What do you want wench?" he snarled.

"Keade's gone InuYasha."

His ears flattened knowing what she meant. There went another person he cared for. Sitting up slightly he smealt her death on the wind.

"I smell it now. You better get back Miroku will get worried."

"Come with me please."

He looked longingly towards the direction of the well. "You were dreaming of her again weren't you?"

"Yes," he said as his head and ears drooped.

"Come on lets bury Keade beside Kikyo"

InuYasha followed Sango and buried the old hag beside his first love and her sister. Sango and Miroku said some prayers for her. InuYasha turned and fled into the woods towards the Bone Eaters Well. Holding his breath he jumped in. The weird weightlessness engulfed him as he traveled to the future. He landed softly into the well shrine house. Leaping up he landed on the top step. Slowly he moved out of the well house and into the yard. A small little gril played under the shade of the God Tree. She turned and looked at him and dashed inside.For a moment he thought that was Kagome when she was younger. He had seen pictures of her since her mother showed them to her. When they told her mother they were planning on becoming mates. With slow weighted steps he headed into the house. Her mother turned and gasped while dropping the plate she was drying.

"InuYasha!" she asked not believeing her eyes.

"Kagome told me to... in a dream..."

"I understand. Upstairs."

"Take care of her for me," the old woman whispered.

He was already gone by the time she whispered that.

InuYasha slowly opened the door to his mate's room. Nothing had changed here except for the ruffled bed spread. His mate was always neat. Something stopped him from entering the room. The same little girl from before sat on the bed humming to herself. The song seemed sad. Her head came up and she looked right at him.

"Can I help you?" the girl asked politly.

He looked at her for a moment. She must of been at least five or so. Her scent seemed familiar.

"My name is Kara. It means..."

"Beloved," he said absently.

"Yes, what's yours?"

"InuYasha."

"My grandmother told me stories about you and mommy."

"Mommy?" InuYasha asked. (clearly confused. poor boy. hasn't figured it out yet.)

"Yes, mommy. Grandma said you and mommy were mates before she..."

Realization hit him hard. This girl was his daughter. Now he understood why she looked so much like Kagome, she was her mother and he... He gathered the small girl up in his arms and began to cry against her.

"What's wrong daddy?"

"Daddy?"

"Grandma said the legendary hanyou InuYasha was my daddy. Is that not right?"

"Yes, it is daughter," he whispered. "Come on we're going home."

"Okay," she said happily as she wrapped her arms around her father's neck.

He carried her down stairs. Kagome's mother was waiting for them along with Souta. He couldn't smell the old man around.

"My father died a year ago InuYasha."

"I'm sorry..."

"Take care of her will you?" Kagome's mother asked.

"I will."

Karrah hugged her grandmother and uncle goodbye. Tears sparkled in her eyes. InuYasha knelt before his daughter and carefully whipped the tears away.

"Don't cry."

"I won't daddy."

He picked her up and headed out to the well house and leapt in. The weightlessness surrounded them as they landed heavily on the ground. Suddenly InuYasha scented a familiar youkai aura. He growled in annoyance.

"Stay behind me Karrah," he said as he pushed her behind him. "And stay quiet."

"All right."

A familiar tornado whipped through the forest.

"Yo dog breath," Koga hailed.

"What do you want wolf?"

"I was just in the area."

Then he scent Kagome's scent and tried to peer around InuYasha to see what was there that the mutt had that smelled like his lost love. InuYasha hid his daughter with his fire rat outfit. (don't know what its called but at 12p.m. don't really care.) Karrah ducked behind her father trying to hide from the prying eyes of the intruder.

"Who's that InuYasha?"

"My daughter what does it matter to you?"

"You mean Kagome's daughter," Koga sneered.

InuYasha was about to kill this wolf once in for all. He knew what Koga was implying and he didn't like it. Never in his life would he even consider raping his mate.

"Daddy?" Karrah spoke quietly enough for her father to hear.

He felt her tug on his pants leg.

"What?" he asked softly completely ignoring Koga.

"Mommy told me to give this to you in a dream."

She held out the completed Jewel of Four Souls. Karrah dropped the jewel in his hand and it rolled around before settling.The jewel seemed dim for what it was. Koga moved towards InuYasha.

"Koga go away. I don't want you to bother us anymore."

InuYasha picked his daughter up and headed back towards the village. Koga just stood there slack jawed. That wasn't the InuYasha he knew. Those five years apart from his mate must of taken its toll on him. Oh yes, Koga knew that Kagome and InuYasha had mated fair and sqaure but he wanted the explosive InuYasha instead of this mopy one. Koga shook his head and whispered a prayer to Kagome that their daughter could heal him.

"What's the point of her healing him when I can do it again myself?"

He whipped around. There before him stood Kagome as he last saw her.

"But how?"

"Karrah made the wish without realizing it. She wished for my return and my daughters wish was unselfish. She only wished to see the unhappiness in the eyes of the man she had met to go away. She only knew him through legend but she wanted to make his greatest hurt go away."

"Go on then don't keep him waiting Kagome. It has been five years."

"I know and I've been ready for this day."

Koga turned but was stopped by her voice. "And thank you for caring about him Koga, for me."

"Ha he's been less then a challenge ever since you left."

She smiled and turned to head home.

InuYasha noticed the jewel's dull color and then it crumbled in his hands. With it went his dream of getting his mate back. Tears began to glitter in his eyes. Karrah noticed it. Tugging soflty on his hand she stopped him. He knelt before her.

"What is it Daddy?"

"Nothing sweet heart."

"Then why are tears..."

She stopped sensing something in the air. The scent that signfied her mother was around.

"What is it?"

"Can't you smell it Daddy?" she asked.

"Smell what?"

"I'm surprised at you Yasha. Our daughter scenting me before you did."

He got up and spun around. A familiar heart warming smile was tugging at her lips. InuYasha's heart skipped a beat.

"Kagome?"

"Yes, beloved."

He launched himself at her and gathered her up in a hug.

"God I missed you..."

"And I you..."

"I thought... the jewel..."

"Karrah made the wish for you without realizing it. She wished for your sadness to go away Yasha."

Inuyasha looked at his daughter and smiled bekoning for her to come to him. She gladly ran to her parents and hugged both of them feircly. Confusion was evident in her mind but that was a story for another day.

Read and Review Please


End file.
